Become My Obsession
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: Like a perfectly symmetrical goddess, You are the only person that can come close to my obsession. Always to the end.


_Like a perfectly symmetrical goddess,_

_You are the only person that can come close to my obsession._

_Always to the end._

"_Good morning Shi-Shi,are you feeling any better?" Death the Kid has came down with a horrible fever after coming back from a mission with Patti and Liz. Through out yesterday he did nothing but sleep away his headache and pain without eating anything productive. And even with a fever, he kept to his symmetrical sleeping style just like a mummified person._

"_Wow. Who knew a shinigami like yourself could get sick." Minny mocked with a smile on her face, placing her hand on his sleeping head to feel his foreheads temperature._

"_Don't touch me, the last thing we need is for both of us to be sick. I'll just sleep it off. I can't believe a shinigami like myself can get sick." Kid rose up from his position and took a look at Minny. Her black soft hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon; with a few hair strands surrounding her round face. While her long eyelashes flickered as her green eyes took a view of his flustered face. She was wearing the kugurimi panda present that he had given her for graduating from the academy at just 14 years old._

"_I'm fine with getting sick, its not like I have to go to school anymore. You on the other hand have too." Minny puffed her cheeks in annoyance._

"_Sorry. You're just trying to help." Kid signed as he laid back into his symmetrical position in bed, and peering over at Minny."May I ask a favor?"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Bake me a cake."_

"_Eh?"_

"_No. Never mind, I just remembered last time you tried to cook, we got scolded by my father for almost burning the house..." Kid said with a pale face remembering the time Minny tried to cook for him and his weapons. Only to lead to the destruction of the kitchen, destroying his perfectly proportioned kitchen. From what he was told he passed out from blood loss after seeing the kitchens state. Luckily his father was able to hire people to fix it in less than a day._

" _Hahaha that was an experience.." Minny said with a nervous smile." But if you want it I'll do it-"_

"_And let you destroy my perfect symmetry once again! I rather die!" Death the Kid rose in an instant out of fear only to fall back down from dizziness. Minny chuckled and helped Kid lay back down in his favorite position before saying her goodbye and going to meet up with a few friends._

"_Neh Neh. What would be something yummy to bake for Shi-Shi?" Minny came to her old Death Weapon Meister Academy in order to learn a few baking recipes from the Thompson Sisters, Maka, and Tsubaki. But caught peoples attention seeing the recent graduate in a cute kugurumi outfit, after all she was on the males secret list on "Woman by whom I would like to be stomped by"._

"_I wonder if baking something is such a good idea." Tsubaki commented._

"_Well what do you like to eat when you're sick?" Maka asked her, as the girls tried to answer Minny's question._

"_I like rice porridge or other healthy things like that, I guess. But then again it would be nice to cook whatever the sick person wants." Tsubaki smiled._

"_I remember when Soul got sick and asked for strawberry shortcake." Maka said with a nervous smile, remembering asking Tsubaki for the recipe._

"_Heh. Soul asks for the cutest things when hes sick, doesn't he." Liz said with a sly grin toward Maka before turning back to Patti who was in her own world drawing on some random papers she was able to find." But you should make him something easy and proportioned since he'll go all in his depressed mode if its not."_

"_Kid eats symmetrical things?" Maka and Tsubaki looked dumbfounded at the news. _

"_Ugh. Everything has to be symmetrical even if its half a centimeter off, he'll have to go back and check it even if hes on a mission. Agh! That kid seriously!" Liz said in annoyance before letting her head fall on the desk with a thump. Getting irritated just from remembering all the times she had to tell Kid to get over his obsession with her sister._

"_If its cake then, why not buy one?" Tsubaki suggested."But if you make it, I'm sure Kid will be impressed."_

"_Hehe didn't you almost burned the house down before." Maka laughed._

"_Oh yeah. Aren't you banned from the kitchen?." Liz anxiously asked, afraid of what might happen with Minny alone in the house with Kid sick._

"_Haha Destroy the house. Destroy the house!" Patti happily said while clapping her hands in joy. Making the girls sweat-drop._

"_Haha why not make a molten lava cake? Its something that you would like to do and it is a bit easy to make." Tsubaki thought._

"_Yeah!That sounds yummy!Please give me the recipe!" Minny excitedly said, pushing a pencil and piece of paper to Tsubaki. Tsubaki happily wrote down the recipe and the instructions as Dr. Stein came crashing backwards into the room." Thank you so much. I'll make you guys proud." She said getting up to leave the class and gave Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti their own hug." And I'll see you later Thompson sisters." _

"_Oh~! Minny I see you're back...why not let me experiment with your body a little." Dr. Stein had a sadistic smile on his face as he twisted his screw to focus his thoughts. The classroom became quiet as an eery wind blew from out of nowhere, afraid of Dr. Stein's crazy experiments._

"_Sorry Franky. I got food to make!" Minny said dashing from the classroom, but not before hearing from the far distance Dr. Stein call out to her saying," Don't call me that and don't burn the house down!"_

**6 ounces baker's dark bittersweet chocolate baking bars**

**¾ cups flour**

**3 whole eggs**

**10 tablespoons of butter**

**1 ¾ cups of powdered sugar**

**2 ounces of bourbon whiskey**

**3 egg yolks**

"_Hmmm. I got all the ingredients out but where do I get whiskey? Ah maybe DeDe has some." Minny was back in the kitchen she was forbidden to enter. Taken out all the ingredients from the list and placing them on the table along with the utensils needed to create the cake, but she needed one more ingredient before starting the baking._

"_42-42-564"_

"_Yo!Ah hello Minny- Wait are you in the kitchen again?" Shinigami-sama appeared in-front of Minny in a holographic image from the ground. Unlike the rest of the people in the academy who needed a mirror to contact Shinigami-sama, Minny found an easier way to contact him. _

"_Hai Hai! I'm going to bake a cake!" Minny smiled brightly,holding up a peace sign._

"_Oh ho ho~! Are you planning to burn the house again? Don't kill Kid-kun~!" _

"_Wait! Where do you keep the whiskey!" _

"_Inside the piano! Well thank you for calling. Don't get drunk mkay! Bye don't destroy anything!" With that Shinigami-sama left shorty and briefly, seeming busy at the moment but actually fearful of witnessing the power of Minny trying to cook. _

_And as she was told Minny found the hidden whiskey inside the unused piano in the dining hall before returning back to the kitchen to cook._

_CRASH!CLATTER!MASH!SCRAPE!_

"_Ugh. Damn this fever but just seeing everything in symmetrical place makes me forget all about my pain." Kid rose in happiness, seeing his perfect house until hearing some noise coming from downstairs." What is Minny up to?"_

_Walking into the newly untouched kitchen, Kid was horrified by the mess inside until he noticed Minny out of her present outfit. She was now wearing a black tank top with loose black pajama pants with her hair in a tight bun._

"_When you add your eggs and egg yolks in and whisk thoroughly however, your mud will turn into creamy smooth batter." He could hear her whispering as she read a paper full of instructions from what he could see._

"_What are you doing. Didn't we all ban you from the kitchen?" Kis appeared silently behind her as she turn to look at him as if expecting him to appear at a random time._

"_Do you sleep in your normal clothes?" Minny wondered out loud as she saw Kid in his normal suite attire." Still, you should be in bed sleeping." _

"_I heard noises and decided to check what you were doing?" Kid took a look at the recipe on the paper. " You're trying to bake me a cake?"_

"_Hush!It's supposed to be a surprise, so shoo!Go do something else!" Minny took hold of Kid's hand as she dragged him away from the kitchen." No peeking!"_

"_All right, all right! Well tell me when you're done. Don't try to burn my perfect house again." Kid said with a pale face, hoping to god she wouldn't destroy anything and would clean up the place later._

"_Yesh! Haha prove them assholes wrong." Minny said proudly as she baked the molten lava cake in the shape of shinigami's mask, making sure that it was symmetrical before covering it in a layer of whipped cream. Placing it on a big enough plate, she poured a cup of tea and placed it next to the cake before heading up to Kid's room. Only to meet up with his sleeping figure once again._

"_Hmmm." Walking over to the edge of the bed, Minny bent over to get her face closer to his before kissing him softly only for him to wake up a few seconds later after pulling away." Hehehe, waky waky. The cake is downstairs."Kid stayed in place as he watch her walk out of his room groggily before coming to his senses and following after her._

"_It's gorgeous! The symmetry is perfect! It is esthetically pleasant! Agh! I can't eat it! It will destroy perfection!" Kid was overjoyed by Minnys cake and couldn't bring himself to eat. Minny on the other hand calmly looked at him with an annoyed look._

"_Do you know why I made this cake." Minny started of, calming her sense before taking a hold of Kid's face between her hands. Forcing him too look at her."I wanted it to symbolize something between us." Kid looked at her straight in the eyes as he closed in the distance between their faces only for their lips to be a few inches apart._

"_I know. But even without it I'm happy that you accept my obsession."With that said, Kid closed the distance between them as they deeply kissed before kid parted suddenly after a minute." Ah I forgot I have a cold. We shouldn't do things like this." Without warning Minny grabbed hold of Kid's collar and continued the kiss which Kid happily returned._

_Cough Cough Cough_

"_Ah shit! I'm sick!Ahhh fucking Kid!This is horrible!" Minny complained in her bed with a high fever._

_Liz, Patti, and Kid stood by her bedside as Liz took out the thermometer from her mouth before changing her wet towel on her forehead._

"_What did you expect after kissing me like that." Kid signed feeling healthy and ready to go back to school and start a new mission. Only to find out that Minny took away his sickness._

"_Eh! Ya kissed! Alone! In a house!" Liz was shocked and couldn't believe her ears even though she just heard it herself. Liz knew that Kid and Minny had a relationship, just him being in a relationship was shocking but getting a kiss from him was astonishing to her. Patti stood next to her with a big grin as she shouted Kiss Kiss Kiss over and over._

"_Why are you so shocked? This is what couples do. Anyways we're off." Kid stated as he let Liz and Patti leave the room first before following behind slowly._

"_What..Don't leave me!" Minny whined._

"_Could it be you're going to be lonely without me?" Kid taunted before walking over to her and giving her a kiss on her warm forehead."I'll be back to take care of you"_

_Like a perfectly symmetrical goddess,_

_You are the only person that can come close to my obsession._

_Always to the end._

_You're my angel of symmetry._

"Are you thinking about her Kid?" Liz started a conversation with her meister, who was seated beside her in a daze look,as the rest of the students began to fill in the empty seats in the classroom, while herself, Patty, Kid, and their friends where already in attendance waiting for the class to start. Kid signed as he continued to replay random moments of the times he spent with Minny, wishing that she wasn't gone. After the Kishin was once again unleashed, while fighting with his honorable father, he has taken a liking to Minny who was able to steal his madness without breaking into it. Not only that but he felt no danger or fear from her, therefore finding it a must to take her with him. Kid could remember watching as his father angrily tried to save Minny but the Kishin used her passed out body as a shield to protect him from any attack Shinigami-sama would use and got away with her safely. Kid could feel the distraught, anguish feeling he felt when he saw her disappear from his view. He had to be held back by his friends to stop him from forcefully going after them, but his father stopped him with his words.

"I hope she's still alive."

"Of course she is. We'll save her." Liz replied with warm smile, feeling the same anguish as Kid from loosing her roommate and close friend. Hoping to one day find the Kishin and Minny. Kid just looked ahead, lost in his thoughts wondering where his only love could be hiding along side the Kishin. Feeling blank from all feeling at the moment and thinking of what he could of done to prevent the actions that have taken place.


End file.
